Green Arrow/Arrow
Green Arrow/Arrow might not look impressive, however, when utilized properly, he can stand up against stronger oppositions; with different effects on his combo ender and a decently powerful Special 2, he can even make haste and defeat teams easily. Strategy Arrow Green Arrow's '''SP1 is a power drain, and while his combo ender can't power drain unlike Martian Manhunter/Prime, it still has a handy freeze to prevent your opponent from blocking your specials. However, freeze, unlike stun, do not interact with Cloak of Destiny, and Martian Manhunter's specific gear gives him a chance of unblockable on basic attacks which Green Arrow lacks. His passive gives his combo ender a chance for a random effect. Each of the three arrows has an estimated 25% chance of occurring and there is a 25% chance there would not be a combo ender. The three effects are: Bomb: The regular 3% damage stat, in which it's just like a regular combo-ender with no known additional effect. Freeze: Freezes target, preventing them from taking any action for a few seconds. This can be negated by block Poison: Does 1.5% of his damage stat, and twice as damage over time (essentially doubling the last hit). However, even if you get this, the total damage from his light combo is still just 2% x 3 + 3% x 2 = 12% = 4% x 3 combo damage. This does not scale at all with basic damage gear. He is an agile combatant who can gain power quickly. Use SP1 heal gear to wear down your opponents with power drain, or equip his personal '''Longbow and get high hits with his Canary's Kiss attack to deliver a team-wide beatdown. Interactions Good with *'Deadshot': Deadshot's passive, once achieved from using his S2, increases the "Sweet Spot" for characters with Target mini-games from 200% to 250%. As both of Green Arrow's specials uses targeting, this increases the damage for Green Arrow's already powerful SP2. * Any characters that can increase power generation such as Green Lantern/Regime or Harley Quinn/Animated work well with Green Arrow, as this can mean he can use his specials much quicker. Good against *'The Flash/Reverse Flash': Green Arrow's basic combo does not activate Reverse Flash's passive, allowing him to used a myriad of effects without Reverse Flash cleansing them. *'Batman/Dawn of Justice': Same as above. *'Superman/Injustice 2': Same as above. Countered by * Any character that is immune to Power Drain, such as Static/Prime, Lobo/Prime, and situationally, Shazam/Prime. *'Batman/Arkham Knight': Batman can choose to be immune to power drain and DOT, severely limiting Green Arrow's effectiveness. Abilities Here are Green Arrow's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Green Arrow's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *There is a rare bug in which if you get a freeze arrow from his passive, and use a special within a very small time frame, it is possible for them to start to block during the combo ender, does not actually manage to block it in time and get frozen in the blocking stance. If you do the special too soon, the combo ender will miss entirely or get fully blocked. If you wait too long, they would have been frozen properly. *This version of Green Arrow is based of the show Arrow, where Stephen Amell portrays Oliver Queen as Green Arrow; additionally, he also voiced this version of Green Arrow in the console. *During the season premiers for all the CW shows during fall/October of 2016, he (along with the Most Wanted Pack, which contained The Flash/Reverse Flash) went on sale for 25% off. Additionally, The Flash/Metahuman was also available as an Online Battle season reward. *In season one of the CW, which this version is based on, Cyrus Vanch states that "The Hood" carries 24 arrows and flechettes. Since there are 3 flechettes in his character model, that means that he has 21 arrows. Since his combo ender and sp1 use 1, his sp2 uses 2, and Super Move uses five, this means he logically could only use, at most; 21 combo enders or sp1s, 10 sp2s, or 4 supermoves. Category:Cards Category:Freeze Category:Power drain Category:Poison Category:Gold characters Category:CW characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Combo-ender effects Category:Characters